


The Other Side

by Kyuubiluver342



Series: The Other Side [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Bottom Sakamoto Ryuji, Demons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18774115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubiluver342/pseuds/Kyuubiluver342
Summary: Ryuji finds a drunk guy in the gutter and tries to be a good guy. Akira turns out to be a lot more than he seems.





	The Other Side

 

Ryuji Sakamoto stared at the drunk guy laying in the gutter and sighed deeply. Any normal person would leave the drunk guy and go on with their night, but not Ryuji. His mom was right, he was much too kind for his own good.

“Hey, buddy.” he called, lightly poking the man with the tip of his shoe.

Nothing.

“Come on, man, that can’t be comfortable.” Ryuji tried again.

No reply.

“Dude, seriously.” Ryuji nudged him harder.

He didn’t move, didn’t so much as twitch and Ryuji wondered if maybe he was dead. It would be Ryuji’s luck to find a dead guy walking home late at night. He knelt down and placed a hand on his back. He was cold, but definitely still breathing. Ryuji let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and looked around. It was late and this was a pretty empty place this time of night. If he left him here, there’s a good chance he could end up dead. Ryuji scrubbed his hand through his hair before sighing.

“Here we go.” Taking the man’s arm, Ryuji lifted him up and started to drag him home. 

Thankfully, his apartment wasn’t too far away. Sure, he got some weird looks, but none of his neighbors said anything to him and he managed to get the man into his apartment easy enough. After dropping him on the futon, Ryuji stared at the man for the longest time before sighing.

“I guess I am sleeping on the floor tonight.” he muttered.

He changed and grabbed some blankets from his closet before curling up on the floor. Ryuji was soon out like a light, never knowing the evil he had just welcomed into his life.

 

The next morning, Ryuji nuzzled his cheek into his pillow and gave a lazy moan. The smell of fresh coffee and warm sun made him slowly drift back into the world of the living and before long, he was awake. Staring blankly at the wall next to his bed, he hummed and closed his eyes again. Maybe he could grab a few more minutes of shut eye? It was Sunday after all. That would be nice.

“Morning.” someone said to his right.

“Mornin’.” Ryuji replied sleepily.

Wait. Morning? His eyes snapped open and he sat straight up in bed. The man from last night now sat at his table, sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper, both of which Ryuji knew for a fact he didn’t keep in his house. Ryuji just stared as the man flipped the page.

“You’re alive.” Ryuji muttered.

“And you’re cute.” the man replied.

“Huh?” Ryuji said flushing.

“I thought we were just stating the obvious here.” he replied.

Ryuji flushed deeply before looking down. He had been sleeping on the floor, but now he was in his bed, which meant at some point, the man had woken up, picked up Ryuji without waking him up and tucked him in. He then left, got some coffee (because Ryuji didn’t drink the stuff) and came back. All while Ryuji stayed blissfully asleep. His mom was wrong, he wasn’t too kind for his own good, he was a fucking idiot.

“You’re still here.” Ryuji stressed.

“I am and you are now awake.” he replied taking a sip.

Ryuji pouted a bit and the man smiled, his glasses hiding his eyes rather well. Did he have glasses last night? Ryuji was sure he didn’t and if he did, they would have certainly been broken after Ryuji half dragged his ass here. Ryuji was all sorts of confused.

“Ok, well I guess you can leave now.” Ryuji said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh? And what if I don’t want to?” he asked.

Ryuji huffed and glared.

“Look, pal, I helped you last night because I felt bad about you sleeping in the gutter, but that doesn’t mean I want you here now. You’re alive and well, so get lost.” Ryuji demanded.

The man just grinned and Ryuji stared at his rather sharp looking teeth. He shifted ever so slightly and he could now see those glasses hid two very red eyes. Ryuji felt the blood drain from his face.

“And I am interested in the cute little human that can see a lost demon like myself. So I suppose we are at a standstill, hm?” the man, no demon, purred.

Ryuji’s mother had always said his inability to tell between a human and demon would come back to bite him in the ass one day. He just didn’t expect it to be today. His father had come from a family that could see what they liked to call “The Other Side”. The world connected to theirs where demons and other monsters dwelled. Normally, someone from this family would be trained to ignore that world or at least act as a mediator between them, but the gene had skipped several generations, including Ryuji’s father, and by the time Ryuji had come around, the teachings had been long since lost.

Now, Ryuji wished he had listened to his mom and hadn't moved halfway across town to a sketchy apartment building where most likely no one would call the cops if they heard him screaming.

“So, tell me, little human, why is it that you can see me so clearly?” the man asked.

He was suddenly across the room, right in Ryuji’s personal space and Ryuji had to resist the urge to just straight out deck him. He was way too close for comfort.

“It’s none of your business, asshole!” Ryuji snarled.

He was cornered by a being who could probably snap him like a toothpick, nice going, Ryuji. A sudden chuckle had him pausing and he looked to see those red, red eyes looked almost amused by him.

“How curious and no one has claimed you yet? What a shame.” he purred, cupping Ryuji’s cheek.

He had heard about that, demons claiming certain people who could see them, but as far as Ryuji knew, no one had ever wanted him. Ryuji shuddered and pressed against the wall, trying and failing to calm his racing heart.

“Tell me, little human, what is your name?” the being cooed.

Instinctually, Ryuji wanted to tell him. After all, it was only polite to introduce yourself and his mom didn’t raise no disrespectful son, but he knew how easily this being could ruin his life with just his name alone, so he kept his mouth shut.

“If it makes you feel any better, my name is Akira.” the being, Akira, said sweetly.

“Akira….seriously?” Ryuji pouted.

“Next you are going to tell me you’re the real devil.” Ryuji said crossing his arms.

Akira just smiled and behind him, Ryuji could see his shadow moving and shifting. He watched as the shadow gained six large, feathered wings before it disappeared. Slowly, Ryuji turned back to the being before him.

“I might be.” Akira said with a wink.

“Holy shit.” Ryuji whispered.

Did he honest to god bring the fucking Devil into his home? That would be his fucking luck, wouldn’t it? Ryuji swallowed and looked at him, wide eyed.

“What...are you going to do to me?” Ryuji asked slowly.

Maybe if this was all a dream? He squeezed his fists until he drew blood, but nope, Akira was still there, watching him. Akira took his hand and lifted it to his mouth. A long, serpent like tongue came out and Ryuji flushed as he licked some of the blood from his wounds.

“You’re worried about your name, but you wave fresh blood right in front of my face? You are a very silly human, aren’t you?” Akira asked.

Oh. My. God. Ryuji stared at his hands and then the demon before him, who was licking his lips. Had he really just given the damn thing his fucking blood? He groaned loudly.

“What...does that mean? That you have my blood now?” he asked.

“It means I can find you, no matter where you go. We are connected now, little human.” Akira stated grinning and Ryuji resisted the urge, once more, to hit him.

“So even if I wanted you to leave me alone, you could always find me?” Ryuji asked.

“Of course.” Akira hummed.

Ryuji buried his face in his pillow and screamed. When he peeked at Akira again, Akira just gave him a little wave and Ryuji went back to trying to suffocate himself in his pillow. Eventually, Akira pulled the pillow from his vice grip and leaned into him again, humming.

“Come now, don’t make me keep calling you ‘little human’. It’s degrading for both of us. Just tell me your name.” Akira asked.

Ryuji grit his teeth and tried to cool his temper. He had to keep his wits about him. Suddenly, Akira placed a hand on Ryuji’s leg and Ryuji’s immediate reaction was…

To fucking deck him right in the face. The demon fell off the bed and hit the ground with a loud thud and Ryuji was left sitting there, fist still out, knuckles now bruised. Holy shit.

“Ah, fuck.” Ryuji muttered. 

Slowly he leaned over and looked on the floor, where Akira was still sprawled out, eyes wide and staring at the ceiling. He could see that Akira’s cheek was slowly starting to turn red.

“Oh my god, oh my god, I am so sorry!” Ryuji yelled.

Akira just lay there a bit longer, making Ryuji truly freak out before a bubbling laugh caught his attention. Akira was laughing, curled up on his side, holding his stomach kind of laughing. Ryuji just stared, wide eyed at the laughing demon. Eventually, Akira calmed down and stood up, grinning as he leaned over into Ryuji’s personal space again.

“Human, little human, I have never laughed so hard in the millenia I have been alive. You simply must tell me your name.” Akira pushed and finally Ryuji relented.

“It’s...Ryuji. Sakamoto Ryuji.” he said simply.

“Well then, a Sakamoto hm? Interesting.” Akira said and Ryuji blinked.

“You...know my family?” he asked.

“Of course, any demon or monster worth their salt does. At one point, that name alone would have struck fear into the heart of any demon or monster who heard it.” Akira said flippedly.

“Really?” Ryuji asked in awe.

“Of course. Didn’t they tell you that?” Akira asked.

Ryuji looked down and played with a loose thread on his futon.

“I ahhh don’t have a lot of contact with them anymore.” Ryuji admitted.

“Is that so? Does that explain why you can’t tell a demon from a human?” Akira asked.

Ryuji flushed all the way up to his ears.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” he muttered looking away.

“Oh? Because I have very vivid memories of you trying to wake the “drunk guy” up.” Akira teased as Ryuji scowled.

“You looked human and you were sleeping in a gutter! How the hell was I supposed to know?” He hissed.

“Any special human with training would know the difference.” Akira sang and Ryuji scowled.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t get that luxury, ok? So fuck off!” Ryuji snapped hotly.

“Hmmm.” Akira hummed as he looked Ryuji over.

Ryuji got the oddest feeling Akira was judging his worth or something.

“That won’t do. That won’t do at all.” Akira finally muttered and Ryuji blinked.

“What won’t?” he asked curiously.

“Nope, not one bit. I can’t have you wandering around with no way of defending yourself against demons like me.” Akira stated.

“What does that mean?” Ryuji asked.

“Simple, starting from here on out, I will protect you from other demons and monsters.” Akira replied.

“What? Why?” Ryuji asked.

“You’re interesting to me and it’s been a very long time since anything in this world has caught my attention.” Akira said with a wink.

“Now, I’m hungry. Where shall we go to get food?” Akira asked as he stood up.

 

Twenty minutes later, Ryuji was scowling as he walked alongside Akira towards a nearby diner. It had taken ten minutes of arguing to get Ryuji to agree, but it was mainly because Akira offered to pay and yes, he would make himself visible to other humans so it didn’t look like Ryuji was talking to himself. It took another ten to find suitable clothes for them both in Ryuji’s closet before they left.

“Ryuji?” a confused called as they got into town and Ryuji turned to see Ann and Shiho, her girlfriend, coming their way.

“Yo! How’s my two favorite lesbiens today?” Ryuji asked with a smile.

“Do you literally have to ask us that every time we see each other?” Ann said with a sigh as Shiho giggled.

Akira watched this from afar, eyes narrowed in interest. Ryuji and Ann chitchated as they stood there, but Akira didn’t seem bothered. Shiho was very quiet, mostly checking her phone before Ann looked over and blinked.

“Oh, who’s Mister Tall, Dark and Handsome?” she asked wiggling her eyebrows at Ryuji.

He flushed brightly as Akira came over with a chuckle. 

“This is...ahh” Ryuji glanced at Akira, who smiled.

“Kurusu Akira. It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” he introduced.

Shiho’s eyes narrowed and she pressed closer to Ann.

“I’m Ann and this is Shiho!” Ann said sweetly.

“And how do you know Ryuji?” Akira asked curiously.

“We went to middle school together. We’ve been friends for like ever! How do you guys know each other?” she asked happily.

“We met on the train just now. I’m new around here, so Ryuji offered to help me out.” Akira said simply.

Ryuji flushed and rubbed the back of his neck. It was quick thinking on Akira’s part and easily covered all their bases. 

“So where are you guys heading to?” Shiho finally spoke, but her tone was anything, but curious.

“Just the diner. Hey! Do you guys want to join us?” Ryuji asked.

“Sure, what do you say, Shiho?” Ann asked.

“I’d be happy too.” Shiho said simply.

Ann and Shiho started walking ahead, arm in arm with each other. Ann chatted about whatever came to mind while Shiho just smiled and listened. Akira and Ryuji trailed behind them.

“Curious friends you have there.” Akira whispered.

“Huh? What’d you mean?” Ryuji asked.

“Well, it seems to me someone has some monster blood in them.” Akira stated.

“WHAT!” Ryuji yelped.

Ann and Shiho looked back at them, but Ryuji just waved them off and they turned around.

“The hell does that mean?” Ryuji hissed.

“Your friend is a succubus.” Akira said with a shrug.

“Huh? Ann?” he asked.

“No, the other one. Shiho.” Akira pointed.

“Shiho’s a succubus? Are you sure? I mean…” Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck.

“Oh, quite sure. She tries to hide it, but her charm is clear as day. However…” Akira watched as Shiho looked at Ann and smiled, like Ann herself hung the moon and stars.

“Well, damn. I mean I suspected Ann, but Shiho?” Ryuji muttered.

They made it to the diner and sat down. As Ann and Ryuji excitedly looked over the menu and got up to order, Shiho turned her eyes to Akira and stared.

“Something wrong?” he asked lightly.

“What do you want with him?” she demanded.

Akira shrugged and her eyes flashed. She looked like she was just barely holding back her rage.

“Relax, I am not interested in hurting him. I’m just curious is all.” Akira waved her off and she scowled.

“He is not some plaything for you to use.” Shiho demanded.

“I could say the same thing to you.” Akira stated blandly.

“I’m not using Ann. She loves me for who I am, not what I am.” Shiho said coldly.

“But does she know what you are?” Akira asked.

Shiho was quiet, staring down at the table.

“I see and you didn’t tell Ryuji either.” Akira said.

Shiho looked away and frowned. She glanced at him and then sighed.

“Ryuji always attracts danger, no matter where he goes. I try my best to keep him safe, but if you haven’t noticed, I’m not the strongest.” she muttered.

Akira grinned as he twirled his chopsticks. In the glass of water before Shiho, she noticed a black aura rising from him and her eyes widened.

“But I am and no one will touch him while I am around.” Akira stated.

Just then Ryuji and Ann came back and the conversation ended, but still Shiho couldn’t help, but stare as Ryuji threw his arm around Akira’s shoulders and smiled at him. Shiho wasn’t sure how safe he actually was with this Akira, but she could definitely say that he was as safe as he had ever been. After they finished, Ann and Shiho went off their own way and Ryuji sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I love Ann, but man, does she talk.” he muttered as they started walking.

“Oh? But you enjoy hanging out with her even still?” Akira asked.

“Well, yeah, man. Her and Shiho are kind of the only friends I got.” he muttered shyly.

“Really?” Akira asked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ryuji demanded.

“I just assumed you would have a lot of friends, a gentle soul like yours tends to attract them easily.” Akira stated.

“Yeah, well, I screwed the pooch on that one, so no one would be caught dead hanging out with me anymore.” Ryuji said sadly.

“How so?” Akira asked.

“I got in some trouble with Kamoshida, the couch of my track team and he decided to take it out on the team itself.” Ryuji looked away, pain in his eyes.

“Track team, hm? And does that have anything to do with your leg?” Akira asked.

“My leg?” Ryuji parrotted.

“When I touched it earlier, I noticed a faint scar and I could feel the pain in the bone.” Akira side eyed him and Ryuji looked crestfallen.

“It doesn’t matter anymore, I can’t run on it anyway.” Ryuji tried to shrug it off, but it clearly still upset him.

Akira let it be, but he knew they would have to have a talk about it later. It still clearly caused his human a lot of pain and he couldn’t allow that. Akira frowned, why did Ryuji’s past pain mean so much to him? How odd. He would have to look more into this. They wandered around the rest of the day, stopping by different places Ryuji liked to visit. The arcade, the comic book store, etc. Akira was curious to find that everywhere Ryuji went was heavily populated by demons and other monsters, but Ryuji didn’t seem to notice. Akira chuckled.

What an odd little human he had found.

 

The next morning, Ryuji groaned as he hit his alarm and tried to roll back over. Maybe he could get another moment or two of shut eye?

“Ryuji~” now if only he could get his new roommate to shut up.

“Ryuji~ You’ll be late~” Akira sang and Ryuji groaned.

“Five more minutes.” he muttered.

Ryuji suddenly yelped as he was picked up and held.

“Ok, then you can spend those five minutes here in my arms.” Akira said grinning.

Ryuji shoved his way out of Akira’s arms and scowled, face red.

“Asshole!” he snapped as Akira laughed.

As he got ready, Akira watched him from the door and Ryuji paused, staring at him. There was something different about him.

“The hell? Did you steal my uniform?” Ryuji asked around his toothbrush.

“No, this is mine. I got accepted into your school yesterday.” Akira stated.

“Eh? How? When?” Ryuji yelped.

“When we were at the arcade, I had a doppelganger of myself go over to the school and fix the records. I am now Kurusu Akira, second year at Shujin.” he said with a smile.

Ryuji just stared before scowling and rubbing the back of his neck.

“This is insane.” he muttered as he got ready before they left.

They took the train and as they walked to school, Ryuji could only bow his head as the whispers started flying.

“You see that boy with Sakamoto?”

“I wonder who he is.”

“Oh, he’s wearing our uniform! But I don’t think I’ve seen him before.”

“If he’s with Sakamoto, steer clear of him. Clearly, he’s no good.”

Ryuji scowled and glared at them, making them quickly move out of their way.

“My, they have a lot to say about you, hm?” Akira commented and Ryuji just shrugged.

“Whatever. They don’t matter.” Ryuji muttered.

They made it to school just as the bell rang, but Ryuji found himself freezing in place before they could enter the building. Standing just outside the doors was Kamoshida himself, watching the students enter the school with a smile. As their eyes locked, something dark appeared in Kamoshida’s eyes and he turned to them.

“I see you made it on time for once, Sakamoto.” he commented and Ryuji scowled.

“Yeah, figured might as well for once.” he replied coldly.

Akira watched this all with curious eyes. Kamoshida suddenly turned to him and smiled.

“And I see you are our new student, is that correct?” he said pleasantly.

Akira just smiled and nodded.

“My name is Kurusu Akira, nice to meet you.” he said calmly.

“Oh good, at least you have some manners. But let me give you a little advice, new guy. Stay away from Sakamoto over here. He’s nothing, but bad news.” Kamoshida said simply.

Student who were passing by slowed down to watch them interact with curious eyes. Akira eyed them and then turned back to Kamoshida.

“Is that so? Huh, he’s been nothing, but nice to me. I’ll keep your advice in mind though.” Akira said in reply before walking past him. 

Ryuji’s eyes were wide, but he quickly followed Akira as Kamoshida watched and seethed. They walked down the hall and Ryuji looked at him, wide eyed.

“Dude, what the hell was that? You want Kamoshida to be on your ass?” Ryuji asked glancing back.

“I could really care less about a small fry like him. “ Akira stated.

He didn’t say that he knew exactly what Kamoshida was and why he was here, but Akira already had a plan to get rid of him. Something like that didn’t deserve to be here.

“Yeah, but Kamoshida has a lot of say around here. He could make your life really difficult.” Ryuji muttered.

“And you know that for a fact?” Akira asked as Ryuji shrugged.

Akira had to stop by the first office to get his school map and other information, but he really didn’t care about that stuff. He took note that he wasn’t in any classes with Ryuji and frowned. That would not do. He would have to fix it. As they separated for the day, he did note that he was in the same class as Ann and that could work to his advantage, so maybe not all was lost. After introducing himself to the class, he sat by the window and basically dozed off.

Yet, a flash of blue caught his attention some time later. As he looked beyond the gates, his eyes locked with another’s and he smirked. How interesting.

 

As school ended for the day, Ryuji sighed as he stretched his hands over his head. Ann and Shiho stood nearby, whispering between themselves and Akira wondered what they were talking about.

“Man, today was such a pain.” Ryuji groaned.

“Is that so?” Akira asked.

“Yeah, man. I hate school. There’s so much to remember and it’s so dull.” Ryuji said with a fake yawn.

“Maybe if you actually paid attention, you would learn something.” Ann said with a huff.

Shiho just giggled and Akira smirked. They split off soon after and Akira grabbed Ryuji’s arm before he got too far away.

“So, I have met a few of your friends, how about you meet one of mine?” Akira grinned.

Ryuji looked a little nervous, but in the end, agreed. As they got on the train, he wondered where they were going.

“Your friend huh? Demons...have friends?” Ryuji whispered and Akira chuckled.

“Not exactly friends persay, but allies, maybe? Anyway, I think you will find Yusuke...fascinating.” Akira chuckled and Ryuji got the oddest feeling he should be concerned.

 

“You have got to be joking.” Ryuji muttered, eyes wide as he stared up at the school.

“Oh, is something wrong?” Akira teased.

“‘Is something wrong’? Are you nuts! This is Kosei High School! It’s like world famous!” Ryuji hissed.

Akira just shrugged as they waited outside. They stood around for a while and Ryuji was starting to wonder if Akira was pulling his leg when…

“Ah, there you are.” Ryuji looked up to see an absolutely drop dead gorgeous man coming towards them.

His mouth dropped and Akira chuckled.

“Yusuke, a pleasure as always.” Akira said.

“Likewise, my dear Akira. And my, who is this?” Yusuke’s attention was on Ryuji in a split second and Ryuji felt himself straighten up.

“This is Ryuji, my new human.” Akira stated before Ryuji had a chance.

“Asshole.” Ryuji snarled.

“New human? Last I checked, you didn’t care for human pets.” Yusuke stated.

“I am not a pet!” Ryuji growled.

“Well, you certainly act like one.” Yusuke said simply.

Ryuji scowled.

“Relax, Ryuji. Yusuke means no harm.” Akira stated.

“But he just said!” Ryuji snapped.

“Yusuke is very...straight forward if you will. He holds nothing back.” Akira explained.

“And one that has a temper.” Yusuke said calmly.

“So he’s a friend of your’s?” Ryuji asked.

“Ally.” both replied.

“Whatever. Why are we here?” Ryuji muttered.

“Yusuke is going to help me train you. He is, after all, a master of illusions.” Akira stated.

“Illusions? How drole. I like to think I am so much more than cheap parlor tricks.” Yusuke explained.

“That’s rich coming from you.” Akira said chuckling.

“Ok, I’m lost. Who is this guy? And how can he help me?” Ryuji demanded.

“Yusuke is a kitsune.” Akira stated.

Ryuji blinked and looked at Yusuke, only to see a furry something appear behind him for a moment before disappearing into smoke. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 

“Holy shit.” Ryuji muttered.

“He does have the sight. How curious.” Yusuke said leaning into Ryuji’s space.

“I swear, what is with you demons and doing shit like that.” Ryuji muttered taking a step back.

“I see now why you are so interested in him, but he is just a human still. Usually, you are not so amused.” Yusuke curiously questioned.

“What can I say? He caught my fancy.” Akira shrugged.

“Oh god, don’t say shit like that out loud!” Ryuji blushed hotly and Yusuke paused.

“The bright, vibrant color. That expression! Hold that pose!” Yusuke declared.

Ryuji blinked, but held still as Yusuke wiped a notebook out and began to draw quickly. A few minutes later, he nodded.

“How wonderful. Truly, that was just the expression I needed to get my passion flowing.” Yusuke said as he turned the book around.

Ryuji was embarrassed to see that Yusuke had copied his exact expression, down to the freckles on his nose. Akira commented that it looked great while Ryuji buried his face in his hands and tried to hide. They spent some time wandering around while Yusuke spoke deeply of his passion for art and while Ryuji didn’t understand most of it, he could clearly see that Yusuke had passion for what he believed in and damn, Akira was right. The kitsune had next to no filter for what he said.

“He’s weird.” Ryuji muttered as they dropped Yusuke back at school before heading on their way to the station.

“But helpful. That I promise. He sees potential in you as well, which helps.” Akira stated.

“Potential? For what?” Ryuji asked.

“Art. He made a comment he had been in a funk lately and that the little sketch he did was the first one he had done in a while. I think you inspired him.” Akira teased.

Ryuji just groaned and covered his face again while Akira laughed.

 

The next day, it was raining and since Ryuji only had one umbrella, they had to share all the way to school. Thankfully, Kamoshida wasn’t outside today, but another student was.

“Oh boy, it’s Miss Student Council President.” Ryuji muttered.

Her ruby red eyes watched them as they entered the building, her face set in a grim expression.

“Oh?” Akira asked.

“Yeah, Niijima Makoto. She won by a landslide and rules the student council with an iron fist, or so I have heard. We’ve only run into each other a few times, but she’s pleasant enough, I guess.” he admitted.

Akira locked eyes with her and he felt a thrill go through him when she paused and paled a bit. How interesting, she was definitely a holy being of some type. Maybe a nephilim? Akira had to wonder.

Once again, the day flew by and by the end, Akira was beginning to see why Ryuji thought it was all so tedious. As they stepped out the school gates, however, they found Makoto standing there, waiting for them.

“Good day. Maybe I have a word, Kurusu-san?” she asked politely.

“Of course, Niijima-san. Whatever you can say can be said with Ryuji present.” Akira replied.

He saw a flash in her eyes and mentally grinned. Oh, she wanted to rise to the challenge? This could be fun.

“Very well. I apologize, but I did a little digging and I am having some trouble finding what school you transferred from?” she asked.

“Does it matter?” he replied.

“A bit, yes. We have a certain reputation to uphold, after all.” she came back.

They were walking now, Akira at the head with Ryuji and Makoto following.

“And if I didn’t come from any school? What would you do?” Akira asked.

She seemed startled.

“Well, that is very concerning, after all. Where did those transcripts come from then? And your letter of recommendation?” she demanded.

“Thin air.” he smirked.

She paused and eyed him before looking at Ryuji.

“Sakamoto-san, are you aware of this?” Makoto demanded, her voice taking on a kind of tone.

Akira slipped between them and held her stare before leaning in.

“I suggest you keep your little angel tricks to yourself, or we are going to have a problem.” Akira cooed sweetly.

Her eyes widened and she leaned back away from him. When he smiled, it was all teeth and she looked horrified. Ryuji suddenly got between them and glared at Akira.

“Leave her alone, Akira!” he snapped.

Akira paused and eyed the two, confused.

“I thought you said you didn’t like her?” Akira asked.

“I don’t, but she’s done more for this school than anyone else! She actually cares about the other students and I don’t want you to scare her off!” Ryuji snapped.

Makoto blinked and stared at Ryuji before looking at Akira.

“I suppose if no one is concerned about it, I don’t have to be either. That is as long as you behave yourself.” Makoto said slowly.

Akira just smiled and it was almost sugary sweet. Ryuji just sighed and slug his arm around Akira’s shoulders.

“Don’t worry, I’ll keep him out of trouble!” Ryuji declared.

Makoto just sighed.

“I was hoping he would keep you out of trouble, Sakamoto-san. Especially after everything with the track team and Kamoshida-san. There is still a lot of tension because of what you did and while the school has agreed to let you stay for now, that could easily change if you keep provoking him.” she replied.

Ryuji scowled and looked away, his mood immediately destroyed and Akira’s eyes narrowed. They both talked about this Kamoshida thing and yet Ryuji had yet to tell him any details. Every time he tried, Ryuji shut him out or changed the subject and it was starting to get on his nerves.

“I will be sure to keep an eye on him, Niijima-san.” Akira said.

She nodded and turned to walk away. As she did, Akira turned toward Ryuji and eyed him.

“She also spoke of Kamoshida and the track team. It seems like a big deal.” Akira commented.

“Well, it’s not. So just leave it alone.” Ryuji said softly.

Akira grabbed Ryuji’s arm and dragged him into an alley. Ryuji yelped before he was pushed up against a wall and pinned under Akira’s stare.

“Akira?” he asked.

“He did more than disband the track team, based on your reaction and her words, so tell me; what did he do?” Akira demanded.

Ryuji bit his lip and looked away, fist clenching. He was so used to lying about it, so used to just taking the blame on himself for what happened that to have someone push past those lies was hard to swallow.

“Nothing. He just disbanded us.” Ryuji muttered.

Akira grabbed his knee and held it tight, so tight that Ryuji feared he may just shatter his kneecap. He grabbed Akira’s hand and locked eyes with him, terrified.

“Relax, I won’t hurt you. I just want to see.” Akira’s eyes were glowing.

Flashes of memories appeared in his brain, flashes of the past, flashes of the track team and then the final flash of Kamoshida bringing the bat down on his leg, his manic eyes and smile burned into Ryuji’s mind forever. Ryuji gasped and fell against Akira, never realizing hot tears rolled down his cheeks. A soft cooing in his ear made him come back to life and he realized he was leaning heavily on Akira. He pulled back and leaned against the wall behind him before looking away.

“I see. What a cruel man.” Akira muttered as he gently stroked Ryuji’s kneecap.

“What...was that? Why did you do that?” Ryuji demanded.

Akira frowned and pulled back.

“You wouldn’t tell me, so I looked for myself.” Akira stated.

Ryuji hissed and shoved him away. Akira was surprised by the sudden force of it.

“Did you ever think I didn’t tell you on purpose! Because I didn’t want to think about it?! You selfish jackass!” Ryuji yelled.

He rubbed at his eyes, grabbed his bag and bolted. He hated this, hated everything about this. The rain was still coming down and he was getting soaked since he left his umbrella behind, but he couldn’t think straight. Akira, Akira had just made him revisit the worst day of his whole damn life and hadn’t even cared. Hadn’t even been bothered about invading his privacy.

He made it back to the station and sat on the platform, staring into space. His train wasn’t for another ten minutes still. After a few minutes, someone sat next to him and held out a handkerchief, making Ryuji blink and look at him. He was about Ryuji’s age with sandy hair and gentle eyes.

“Here, you looked like you could use this.” he said simply.

“Ah thanks.” he took it and used it to at least wipe off his face.

“My pleasure.” the other replied.

Ryuji felt the other’s eyes on him and turned again, wondering why he had stopped to help him. He held out the cloth, but the man didn’t take it.

“You hold on to it. You need it more than I do.” he said. 

With that, he stood up and walked away, disappearing into a crowd of people. Ryuji just sat there staring, before sighing. He got on his train and returned home without any incident, but Akira never returned. Ryuji rolled over and tried to pretend like it didn’t hurt him. Eventually, sleep claimed him.

 

Meanwhile, someone was watching from a rooftop nearby. Akira stood there, hands in his pockets as he watched Ryuji sleep. There was a faint presence that suddenly appeared and Akira hummed.

“Nice night for a stroll, huh, Goro?” Akira stated when the other didn’t say anything.

Goro just tucked his sandy hair behind his ear and smiled.

“You certainly found yourself a curious one this time, Akira.” Goro stated simply.

“Don’t I always?” he replied calmly.

They stood for a while longer, side by side before Goro spoke. 

“I was startled to find your claim on him when I saw him at the station. I have seen him around a few times, but never assumed he would catch your eye of all creatures. Perhaps I should have been more cautious.” Goro hummed.

“You knew it was bound to happen sooner or later.” Akira stated.

Goro frowned and closed his eyes. Oh yes, he knew that better than anyone else. When something caught Akira’s eye, it was incredibly hard to keep him away from it. Then again, it could be said about him as well. Goro looked away from the human sleeping and turned his attention to the sky above.

“At one point, I was one of those people.” his voice was so sad, so full of longing and Akira hated that he sounded that way.

“You were my first.” Akira muttered.

“And yet, not your last.” Goro sighed.

“I wish you had been.” Akira replied.

“No...you don’t.” Goro stated.

Akira didn’t argue. Goro was so close, if Akira wanted to he could just...Akira turned away from him.

“What is your plan now, Akira?” Goro asked.

It was the question he had been dreading all this time. Goro always believed there was some sort of plot or scheme behind everything Akira did. Akira wished Goro didn’t think so lowly of him.

“It’s a secret.” was Akira’s reply.

The same reply Goro always got. The same song and dance they always followed. The same, continuing, never ending suffering they had fallen into all those years ago. Goro sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

“Will you let me meet him this time?” Goro asked.

“Only if he wants to.” Akira replied.

Goro nodded and they looked at each other, fingers brushing and then Goro was gone. Akira looked at the moon, hanging in the sky before turning away from it and disappearing into the shadows on the rooftop.

 

The next morning, Ryuji woke up alone, ate breakfast alone and walked to school alone. Sure, Akira hadn’t been around long, but he was startled to find how lonely he felt without Akira beside him. When he got to the school gate, he found Akira standing there, waiting. Ryuji thought to pass right by him, not even spare him a glance when Akira caught his eye and smiled.

“Fuck off.” Ryuji snapped as he walked by. 

Akira just grabbed his arm and frowned.

“Can’t we talk?” Akira asked.

“Later. I have to get to class.” Ryuji ripped his arm away and walked away.

Ryuji ignored the whispering going on around him before he sat at his desk. The morning dragged on and before long, Ryuji found himself almost asleep. Rubbing his forehead, he muttered about teachers who could aim. At lunch, he wandered up to the rooftop and scowled when he found Akira already there.

“Don’t go.” Akira said as Ryuji turned to leave.

“Why shouldn’t I?” he demanded.

“I’m sorry.” Akira stated and Ryuji paused.

“I’m sorry. I should have let you tell me. I should have waited. I’m sorry.” Akira said simply.

Ryuji frowned and looked down before closing the door behind him.

“But you understand now? Why I didn’t…” he trailed off.

“Yes. What he did was cruel of him, but I’d expect nothing less of a creature like him.” Akira stated.

“Wait...creature? He’s…” Ryuji pointed to the door.

“He’s called a Incubus. Nasty little thing, if I am going to be honest.” Akira explained.

“So, can you get rid of him?” Ryuji asked and Akira grinned.

“Is that what you want? Because if so, I can take care of him in a heartbeat.” Akira said.

Ryuji looked away and kicked some rumble. Is that what he wanted? To get Kamoshida out of his hair would be great, but…

“What will happen to him? Are you going to like eat him or something?” Ryuji asked.

Akira made a face.

“I’d rather not. He’s give me stomach problems for a week. No, I’ll just kill him.” Akira shrugged, like ending a life meant nothing.

Ryuji swallowed hard. Did he hate Kamoshida enough to have him killed? Did he hate this man enough to have Akira snuff out his life? Ryuji wasn’t sure. Akira could see his hesitation and sighed.

“Kamoshida has most certainly been preying on the other students as well. I can sense his presence on several of the female students as well as the male ones.” Akira explained.

“What...does that mean?” Ryuji asked sitting down.

“Most likely? He’s been sexually abusing the female students and physically assaulting the male ones.” Akira replied.

Ryuji’s eyes widened and he slowly looked down. His mouth seemed to go dry.

“He’s been...attacking students?” Ryuji rubbed his mouth, looking terrified.

“Correct.” Akira replied.

“Ann...said she had been having weird dreams lately. About him. Is he…?” Ryuji asked.

“I could feel his presence on her as well, but it was weak compared to Shiho’s.” Akira nodded.

“Then we have to stop him!” Ryuji shot to his feet, blood pumping.

Akira tilted his head to the side.

“You want to stop him now? Are you sure?” Akira asked.

“Yes! He can’t just go around, attacking people!” Ryuji snapped.

“So what do you want me to do?” Akira asked leaning forward, grin hidden by his hands.

 

Kamoshida rolled his neck as he walked out of the school. Today had been a good day. Students cowered at the sight of him, teachers watched him with envy and no one, no one could stand in his way. He grinned in delight. Tonight, he would have a feast in celebration. He knew of a certain first year student whose parents weren’t home tonight.

“Kamoshida-san?” a voice called.

Turning his head, he was startled to find a young woman staring at him. Her overly large breasts almost spilling out of her school uniform. He didn’t recognize her, but he certainly wanted to know her better now.

“Yes, can I help you, miss?” he asked, trying to keep his eyes off her chest.

She took a timid step forward and he could have drooled. She was exactly the type of girl he liked; timid, uncertain and easily manipulated.

“I’m so sorry for bothering you, but I forgot my umbrella in the school and I need to grab it before the big storm tomorrow. Can you help me find it?” she asked.

All alone? In a school with her? Sign him up! He smiled brightly.

“Of course! I would be happy to! Now, tell me what is your name?” he asked as they walked back towards the school.

“Saki. I’m sorry for asking you so late!” she said sweetly.

“No problem at all, Saki-san! I am a teacher after all, it’s my job to help the students.” he said, mentally licking his lips.

And if he got a little something for it, well who could blame him? At one point, she tripped and fell right into him, grabbing his arm to hold herself up. He could feel the warmth of her bosom against him.

“Oh! I am so sorry!” she said with a gasp.

He just grinned.

“No problem at all. Are you ok?” he asked gently.

“N-No, I think I twisted my ankle.” she whimpered.

Her pain was intoxicating and he had to hold back a moan of delight. He helped her over to a wall and sat her down before kneeling. A quick glance up and he noted he could see her panties under the short skirt.

“Here, let me look.” he said grabbing her ankle.

Lifting her leg gave him a better view and he bit his lip to keep from commenting about it. He tested her ankle a little and she gave a pained sigh.

“Kamoshida-san, it hurts!” she said softly.

“It’s alright, Saki-san. It will all be over soon.” he replied without thinking.

The air suddenly became heavy and Kamoshida paused when he heard chuckling.

“You’re right. It will be.” Kamoshida’s eyes widened and he looked up to see two red eyes looking back at him.

He never got a chance to scream.

 

Ryuji curled up on his bed and stared at the wall. Akira had been gone for hours and while Ryuji knew that a piece of shit like Kamoshida probably was no match for Akira, he couldn’t help, but worry still. He curled into himself a bit and sighed. Ryuji’s eyes started to drift close and he was on the edge of falling asleep. Just as a hand brushed against the back of his neck. He yelped and jumped up.

“I’m back.” Akira said leaning over him.

Ryuji looked him over, but he didn’t see any signs of a fight or struggle.

“How did it go?” Ryuji asked.

Akira grinned and his teeth were stained with blood.

“One less predator in this world.” Akira said and Ryuji nodded slowly.

“Good...Good.” Ryuji muttered.

It was good, yet why did Ryuji feel like a horrible person? Kamoshida was a piece of shit who didn’t deserve to live, yet Ryuji felt like he was in the wrong here. He laid back down and curled up, ignoring the way Akira watched him so quietly and closed his eyes.

 

The next day, Ryuji and Akira walked into the school and the air felt different. He could hear people muttering about it, how strange the school felt.

“What’s going on?” Ryuji whispered.

“Kamoshida’s power and influence are gone. Even the most obvious person would be able to sense the change.” Akira stated.

“So what does that mean?” Ryuji asked.

“It means his victims will feel safer and start to heal. Including yourself.” Akira explained.

“I dunno if I would call myself a victim.” Ryuji admitted.

Akira shrugged.

“Whatever you want to call yourself is fine. But remember, Kamoshida deserved what he got.” Akira stated as they separated.

Ryuji sat in class feeling odd. The school seemed lighter, like the air had been cleared or something. After school, Ryuji and Akira found themselves on the rooftop.

“Don’t feel like going home yet?” Akira asked.

“Not really. The air feels nice here. Like I can breath finally.” Ryuji admitted.

“Makes sense. Since you are sensitive, I’m surprised you didn’t go insane from the oppressive air.” Akira shrugged.

Just as Ryuji was about to answer, the door opened and they were startled to see someone else on the roof. She was a young girl with fluffy hair and wide eyes.

“Oh, hello.” she said gently.

“Hi.” Ryuji muttered confused.

No one said anything for the longest time before Akira spoke.

“Did you need something?” Akira asked.

“Oh yes! I came up here to check on my flowers!” she said happily.

“Flowers?” Ryuji asked.

She pointed to a corner and Ryuji leaned back to see there were actually flower beds over there. He blinked.

“Wait, are you the girl who plants all the flowers all over the school?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh yes. I love flowers and I thought the school could use some brightening up, don’t you?” she asked.

“Yeah I suppose so.” Ryuji muttered, having never really thought about it.

Akira just smiled.

“Quite the ability you have there, Nymph.” Akira stated.

The girl just smiled.

“My name is Haru. And you are Akira, right? I’ve heard talk about you around school.” she said, though she eyed Ryuji.

“He knows all about me, so whatever you have to say, you can say in front of him.” Akira explained.

She hummed as she walked over to the flower beds and knelt down, eying the flowers with a careful eye.

“They say you got rid of Kamoshida, is that true?” she asked.

“Yes, Ryuji asked me to and I did.” Akira shrugged.

Haru turned to him and frowned before looking away.

“I had considered doing something myself, but…” Haru paused.

“He had the advantage. In a forest, you could wipe the floor with him, but here? He would have creamed you.” Akira replied.

“Yes, unfortunately.” she said with a sigh.

“Relax, he’s taken care of now! So no worries...right?” Ryuji asked.

“Not...exactly.” Haru stressed.

Ryuji looked at her and then at Akira, eyebrow raised.

“What does she mean by that?” he asked.

“It means his territory is up for grabs. Technically, since I killed him, I could claim it, but I haven’t yet. Because of that, even demon in the area will be scrambling to take it over.” Akira sighed.

“Wait, does that mean we could end up with someone worse than Kamoshida? Why didn’t you tell me!” Ryuji snapped.

“I...forgot.” Akira said looking away.

“You forgot.” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t normally take part in territorial disputes or anything of the like. So I completely forgot all about it.” Akira said with a shrug.

“Oh shit, what are we going to do?” Ryuji whined.

“What do you mean?” Akira asked.

“We can’t just leave it! What if something worse comes along!” Ryuji snapped.

“I’ll just kill them again.” Akira replied.

“That’s not the point!” Ryuji hissed.

A giggle made them both pause and look at Haru, who they had completely forgotten was still there.

“It’s alright. I’ve already spoken to Mako-chan and she says that her sister will lay a claim if that is alright with you.” Haru explained.

“Her sister?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes, Sae Niijima is quite strong. She has control over a few territories already.” Haru said.

“Good, because the last thing I want is to be tied down to a terrority.” Akira said rolling his neck.

“Oh? But you’ve laid claim to Sakamoto-san?” Haru asked confused.

“Not the same thing.” Akira replied.

“How so?” Haru asked.

“Ryuji I can take with me if I wanted to.” Akira stated.

“Excuse me! What the fuck does that mean?” Ryuji yelled.

“It’s simple. If I decided to leave this place or this city, you would just have to come with me.” Akira said.

“And what if I didn’t want to? You don’t own me!” Ryuji yelled.

His face was getting hot and he could feel his temper flaring. Not a good idea when faced with someone like Akira, but he was not about to let Akira sit there and make all the decisions for him.

“I’ve laid claim to you. You’re my human now.” Akira’s voice had a dark tone to it.

Like he was angry at Ryuji for rejecting his claim. Akira stood up and they were face to face with each other.

“And I pulled you out of a damn gutter! But that doesn’t mean I own your life!” Ryuji screamed.

“A gutter?” Haru asked.

“Stay out of this!” Akira snarled at her.

Ryuji stepped between them, like he had with Akira and Makoto before.

“Leave her alone! She has nothing to do with you being an ass!” Ryuji snarled.

Akira let out a deep breath and took a step back, eyeing the two before turning away. He grabbed his bag and was gone before Ryuji could say otherwise. Haru placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked at her.

“You should go after him.” Haru stated.

“What? Why! He was the one who was being an asshole!” he snapped.

“I understand that, but talking it out is better than letting it fester.” she explained.

He scowled and rubbed a hand through his hair before grabbing his bag and running after him. Haru just watched this all before smiling.

“How cute.”

 

Ryuji found Akira outside the school gate, just waiting. At first, he thought Akira was waiting for him and he felt rage. Did Akira really believe he was going to chase after him, but as he got closer, he noted that Akira didn’t seem to be even looking towards the school. He seemed to be staring off into space and...talking to himself? Ryuji moved closer.

“I am just not quite sure what to do.” Akira stated.

“You should leave him.” another voice replied.

Ryuji startled a bit and looked up. Hidden among the leaves of the tree was a cat. A black and white cat that was clearly talking back.

“Holy shit.” Ryuji muttered.

The two jumped and Akira turned to look at him.

“Is that… a talking cat?” Ryuji asked.

“I am NOT a cat!” the cat hissed.

“This is Morgana.” Akira replied.

“A talking cat.” Ryuji muttered.

“I am not a cat! Clean out your ears, human!” Morgana snapped as he jumped down.

“Well, you look pretty cat like to me, furball.” Ryuji muttered.

“Furball! I’ll show you furball when I..!” Morgana lept at him, but Akira caught him and held him tight. 

Morgana struggled for a bit before going limp and pouting, well if cats could pout that is.

“Akira!” Morgana whined.

“Leave it, Morgana.” Akira demanded.

“But!” Morgana started.

“No buts. Leave it.” he demanded again.

Morgana scowled and glared at Ryuji, who just glared back.

“One day, human, you will rue this meeting.” Morgana promised.

Akira just shook him a bit.

“Ignore him.” Akira stated.

Ryuji just eyed the two before sighing. Ryuji eyed Akira before looking away.

“What was that all about?” Ryuji asked.

Akira shifted Morgana so that he could chill on Akira’s shoulder. He seemed to be fidgeting.

“I mean it, man. What was that about?” Ryuji demanded.

“How dare you! Do you have any idea who you are-MUF!” Akira quickly covered Morgana’s mouth and sighed.

“Can we take a walk?” Akira asked.

Ryuji gave a slow nod and they made their way to the station. At the next stop, they got off at Shibuya and just started to wander around. Akira finally broke the tension.

“I want you to meet someone.” Akira stated.

“Huh? Didn’t I already meet your friend (“Ally” Morgana and Akira corrected), Yusuke?” Ryuji asked.

“You think of me as so lame I only have one ally?” Akira chuckled.

Ryuji huffed.

“How the hell am I supposed to know? It’s not like you talk about it.” Ryuji stated.

Akira hummed and looked towards the sky.

“He’s...a different type of ally.” Akira said simply.

 

Goro Akechi sat down on a park bench and waited. He waited patiently and quietly, watching the crowds of people go by. At one point, a couple brushed by him and he felt the woman’s hand touch his bare arm. A flash of dark, foreboding images ripped through his mind and he held back a wince. A sharp knife, a final scream and a body in the woods. Some years ago, he would have run up to her, warned her of the danger that was coming, but it was useless.

She, like so many people before her, would never believe him. Would call him insane and be frightened by him. He would have to let her walk away, knowing her life will be cut short in some mere days. It was like that for all of them. To see visions of what is to come, but never be believed in, that was his curse. So instead, he watched her walk away, arm in arm with her would be killer, as he pulled his sleeves down.

He felt the change in the air before he saw them. As he turned his head, he smiled.

“Akira.” he stated.

“Goro.” Akira nodded.

The young human, Ryuji was it? Was looking at them funny.

“Is this your friend?” Ryuji asked.

“I haven’t been called your friend in a very long time.” Goro chuckled.

“That’s because he’s stupid.” Morgana muttered.

Ryuji scowled and flipped Morgana off, who hissed. Goro stood up and smile at Akira.

“So I suppose this is our official introduction?” Goro asked.

Ryuji frowned and eyed him before gasping.

“Wait, you’re the guy from the train station! Shit, I have something for you.” Ryuji started to dig around in his bag before pulling out the handkerchief from earlier.

“I washed it. I wasn’t sure if I would ever see you again, but I figured why not?” Ryuji said with a smile.

Goro took the handkerchief and briefly felt their fingers touch and his body tensed as he wanted for the visions of horror and pain to flash through his head. Yet, there was...nothing. No screaming, no fear, no darkness and Goro’s mouth dropped.

“Goro?” Akira called confused.

Ryuji started to pull his hand back, wondering if he had done something wrong when Goro grabbed his wrist. Akira looked between the two, not sure of what was going on. Goro was wide eyed with shock and Ryuji just looked confused. The handkerchief now lay on the ground.

“Goro?” Akira asked again.

“I don’t...see anything.” Goro said slowly.

Ryuji gave a blank look, but Akira’s eyes got wide.

“Nothing at all?” he whispered.

“Nothing.” Goro whispered back.

“Uh guys?” Ryuji asked.

“I can’t see your future.” Goro stated.

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t know. It’s never happened before.” Goro admitted.

“I’m really confused.” Ryuji muttered.

Goro gently removed his hand and stared at him. He seemed to be staring into Ryuji’s soul. Ryuji wasn’t sure he liked it.

“We need to keep moving. We’re making a scene.” Morgana muttered.

Akira nodded and they started to walk, leaving the handkerchief in the dust. Goro eventually let Ryuji’s hand go, but Ryuji could still feel his eyes on him.

“What’s going on?” he asked after some time.

“It’s...a long story.” Goro muttered.

“I got time.” Ryuji shrugged.

“Not enough.” Morgana stated.

Ryuji huffed and glared at him.

“Morgana, why don’t you head out.” Akira stated.

Morgana sighed before hopping from Akira’s shoulder. He eyed the three for the longest time before disappearing into an alleyway. Ryuji rubbed the back of his neck.

“So, are we going somewhere specific or…?” Ryuji asked.

“Yes and no. We are mostly heading to a more secluded area to talk privately.” Goro explained.

“Oh, we could just head to my apartment.” Ryuji stated.

“No.” Akira replied.

“Huh? Why not?” Ryuji demanded.

Goro just chuckled.

“Akira has claimed your apartment as his home. No monster or demon would ever willingly step foot in there.” Goro stated.

“Oh, so you’re a monster too?” he asked.

“Monster? Oh heavens no. I am...well, it’s a little hard to explain.” Goro said humming.

“He’s a cursed human.” Akira replied.

“Yes, that.” Goro said cheerfully.

“A cursed...human?” Ryuji stressed.

“Correct. Like I said, it’s a long story.” Goro muttered.

They found a small area in a park and settled down. Goro prefered to stand however, an Ryuji got the oddest feeling he was missing something.

“You see, I, like you, was born with the ability to see the Other Side. Because of this, it made my life extremely difficult...and then I met Akira.” Goro started.

“At the time, I was a weak, no name demon. I met Goro and we hit it off.” Akira stated.

“Hold on a second...you guys were…?” Ryuji trailed off.

“Lovers, yes.” Gorto finished.

“Oh…” Ryuji paused.

“However, as you know humans and demons can’t be together. It’s against everything God created, so…” Goro stopped.

“We were found out. I was cast away to the deepest pit of Hell and Goro was cursed to walk this world forever.” Akira said.

“Among other things.” Goro shrugged.

“Like seeing the future?” Ryuji asked.

“Oh, he catches on quick.” Goro stated.

“Yes, he can see the future, but it’s not exactly...the nicest version of it.” Akira stated.

“I don’t get it.” Ryuji muttered.

“The visions I see are only of death, destruction and mayhem.” Goro sighed.

“Oh...so you’re like a really bad fortune teller?” he asked.

Akira snorted and covered his mouth as Goro stared at Ryuji.

“I suppose that’s an easy way of putting it, yes.” Goro said.

“Ok, but you didn’t see anything for me.” Ryuji stopped.

“Yes, that is correct.” Goro replied.

“And that has never happened before.” Akira stated.

“What does this mean? Like for me?” Ryuji asked.

“That’s the issue. I’m not sure. Even if it is something small, I have never touched someone and not seen something. Whether it kills them or not, I always see something. To be quite honest with you, I am not sure where we stand.” Goro crossed his arms.

“And that’s a bad thing. Got it.” Ryuji muttered.

“Good or bad, I can’t say. It’s certainly different though.” Goro hummed.

“We could ask her.” Akira stated.

“Her?” Ryuji asked.

“Are you sure she will see us? You did leave her broken hearted the last time you two met.” Goro pointed out.

Akira made a face and Ryuji huffed.

“Who is she?” Ryuji demanded.

“My sister, Futaba.” Akira muttered.

 

A few minutes later, they stood outside a small cafe. Ryuji eyed the sign and gasped.

“Wait! I’ve heard about this place! Cafe LeBlanc! They say the coffees so good, it’s sinful!” Ryji stated.

“I would hope so considering who owns it.” Akira snorted as they walked inside.

“Hello, welcome to-...Oh, it’s you.” the man behind the counter said.

Akira gave a wave as Ryuji and Goro stood by the door.

“Long time, no see, Sojiro. Miss me?” Akira teased.

“Like a bad cold. What do you want?” he said, eyeing Goro and Ryuji.

“Need to see Futaba.” Akira replied.

Sojiro paused and then let out a barking laugh. Akira huffed and waited for him to calm down. As his chuckles died out, he removed his glasses to wipe a tear from his eye. When he glanced at them, his eyes were red.

“You can’t seriously believe Futaba will even bother to talk to you after what you did. I’m surprised you even have the balls to come here.” he said arms crossed.

“Look, Sojiro, what happened with Futaba and I was a misunderstanding.” Akira said.

“Oh really? Because she distinctly remembers a promise that you would come back for her oh about a hundred years ago. You can’t think she’ll let that go.” he stated.

“And what if I told her I had a good reason for it?” Akira asked.

“Listen, when it comes to Futaba, it better be a really damn good reason. I threw you out of here once, I can do it again.” he said darkly.

“Who is he?” Ryuji muttered to Goro.

“Oh, Sojiro? He has quite the reputation. The former head of the torture and psychological destruction division of Hell. He was quite the demon back in his day.” Goro stated.

“Hey, and I still am!” Sojiro snapped.

“Sojiro, focus.” Akira demanded.

Sojiro turned his attention back to Akira and sighed.

“You are asking a lot here, Akira.” he stated.

“And it will be worth it. I mean, it’s not every day one gets to interact with a Sakamoto.” Akira said.

“Huh? Wait, this punk is a…?” Sojiro seemed shocked, staring at Ryuji is awe.

“Would I lie to you like that?” Akira said sweetly.

Sojiro frowned and eyed the two before sighing.

“I’ll see if she is interested, but if not, I’ll kick all three of you out of here.” Sojiro said moving away.

“Oh, and Akira, don’t come crying to me if she curses you.” Sojiro said with a smirk.

Akira just sighed as Goro chuckled. They crawled into a booth to wait.

“Curses you?” Ryuji asked nervously.

“Yes, you see Futaba is not a demon per say...she’s a witch. A very, very powerful one, though very young still. She comes from a very long line of witches actually. A lot like your family, Ryuji.” Akira explained.

“However, unlike your family that chose to steer clear, her family became entangled with demons and monsters, making them incredibly powerful allies to have.” Goro stated.

“And you know her?” Ryuji asked.

“We met in passing and she seemed to enjoy having me around, so yes.” Akira shrugged.

“But you left.” someone else stated.

They looked up to see a young, orange haired girl step into the cafe. The air seemed to get thicker and Ryuji shrunk down a bit. 

“So, you really are mad at me, huh?” Akira asked and she glared.

“Beds empty! No note! Car gone!” she snapped.

Akira blinked at her, but Ryuji caught the reference.

“You wait until your father gets home, we never had trouble like this from Bill or Charlie or Percy!” Ryuji quoted.

Futaba paused and looked at him before smiling.

“Perfect Percy!” they said together before Futaba erupted into giggles.

Sojiro peeked out from the back room, startled and confused. Akira leaned over to Goro.

“Do you understand what is going on?” he asked quietly.

“Not at all.” Goro replied softly.

Futaba coughed into her hand and crossed her arms, glaring at Akira.

“So, what happened?” she demanded.

“Well, you see…” he started.

“No excuses. What happened?” she demanded again.

“It’s not exactly an excuse, but the truth is...I forgot.” Akira stated.

Ryuji’s mouth almost hit the table. He stared, wide eyed at the two. The air seemed to get thicker and then it popped, like a bubble on the grass.

“Oh. Ok.” she replied with a nod.

“Ok? Just ok? That’s it?” Sojiro asked startled.

“Of course. I know Akira wouldn’t have forgotten a promise to me on purpose, so something else must have happened to keep him away for so long and he is lying about it. But he doesn’t want to talk about it right now, so we will continue this talk later.” she replied.

She pushed Akira over to make room for herself to sit down in the booth. She locked eyes with Ryuji and smiled.

“You are him right? The Sakamoto guy?” she asked leaning in.

Ryuji was really getting annoyed that he was getting used to people, mostly demons, monsters and other supernatural things, leaning into his personal bubble.

“I am and you are Futaba right?” he asked.

“The one and only, Sakura Futaba!” she said proudly.

“Nice to meet you. Name’s Ryuji.” he said simply.

She looked really young, but if what they were saying was right, then she was a lot older than he was. He needed to be careful.

“So why bring him here, Akira? I know you have to have another reason for it.” Futaba asked.

“It’s simple, you know Akechi of course.” Akira said.

Goro gave a little wave, but she ignored him.

“And?” she stressed.

“Ryuji here touched Goro’s hand and he saw...nothing.” Akira explained.

Futaba paused and looked at them before looking at their hands.

“You touched Sakamoto and didn’t see anything?” she parroted.

“That is correct. It was just...nothingness.” Goro stated.

“Hmmm. So, you brought me a challenge. Nyehehe. I’m interested now.” she said with a grin.

Ryuji had the oddest feeling he was going to regret this.

 

Ryuji let out a groan and buried his face in his pillow. His body ached in ways it hadn’t since he was on track. Futaba had been absolutely brutal with her techniques and he was really feeling it just about everywhere. Poor Goro had even looked worse for wear afterwards.

“Your sister is a sadist.” he muttered as Akira sat next to him.

“I would hope so considering who her parents are.” he muttered.

“Yeah, Sojiro seemed like a sadist.” he replied.

“Huh? Sojiro isn’t her father.” Akira stated.

“He isn’t? Then who the fuck are her parents?” Ryuji asked looking up.

“I don’t know about her real father, but her mother was an extremely powerful witch called Wakaba. She passed away some time ago and Sojiro took Futaba in.” Akira explained.

“Oh, then doesn’t that make him her dad?” Ryuji asked.

“Hm I suppose so in the legal way. I know Sojiro cares for her and she him, but I doubt they have ever had a decision about it. Maybe I should bring it up to them.” Akira stated.

Ryuji just sighed and laid back down. His back ached and he whined a bit. Sleeping tonight was going to be a bitch. Two warm hands settled on his shoulders and he jumped a little bit, but they were so warm and they started to rub his back and shoulders. Ryuji groaned and before long he was asleep.

 

His eyes snapped open and and he sat straight up. He scrambled for his phone and cursed.

“We’re gonna be late! FUCK!” he yelled.

Akira, sitting at the table, glanced up and him and smirked.

“Relax, I already called them and told them there was a family emergency and you needed to come with me.” Akira stated.

“How the hell did you….you know what? I don’t even care. So free day huh?” Ryuji said.

“That’s correct. We just can’t be caught.” Akira stated.

That did limit the amount of places they could go. He stopped and looked at Akira. He wondered.

“What if we call Yusuke? You said he would help me right?” Ryuji asked.

“I don’t see why not. I will reach out to him.” Akira replied.

 

Twenty minutes later, they sat in a park near Ryuji’s house. Yusuke was already there, sketchbook out, but he didn’t seem to be drawing anything. He huffed in frustration.

“The slump again, huh?” Akira asked.

“It haunts my every waking hour.” he replied angrily.

“Well, what usually do you like to paint?” Ryuji asked curiously.

“It is not what I like to paint, it’s what I feel gives me life. Art is passion, art is bold, art is beauty, art is sorrow, art is pain.” Yusuke rambled on for a while and Ryuji really didn’t get it, but he did look around.

“What about art is simple?” Ryuji asked.

Yusuke paused and looked at him.

“Explain.” he demanded.

“Well, art really doesn’t make a lot of sense to a simple guy like me, but I’d like to think that the right kind of art can help me get it? I don’t know.” Ryuji looked away, flushing.

Yusuke sat there, staring for the longest time before nodding his head.

“That’s it. That’s it!” he jumped to his feet, excited.

“What’s it?” Akira asked confused.

“Simple art! The basics, going back to the beginning! That will fix my problem! I have been looking at the problem all wrong!” he said.

Ryuji and Akira just sat down as he started to pace.

“I have been so focused on making the next great masterpiece that I lost my way! I have drained myself of all ideas, ran down every flash of inspiration I could find and nothing. But this, this is purely genius. By going back to the start, I can refresh myself. Maybe I can restudy old painting techniques, go back to some of my older art! I can already feel my blood pumping again!” Yusuke said.

Some people walking by started to walk just a bit quicker and Akira just chuckled.

“You are scaring the humans, Yusuke.” Akira stated.

Yusuke coughed and calmed himself. Ryuji just smiled. He seemed really funny when he did that. His sketchbook lay forgotten on the ground.

“Ryuji?” a voice called.

They looked up to see Ann and Shiho walking towards them. Ryuji titled his head to the side.

“Um, what are you guys doing here?” he asked.

“I should be asking you that!” Ann snapped.

“Well, I asked first!” he replied.

“We decided to skip today because it was all review for the exams next week.” Shiho explained.

Ryuji groaned and covered his face.

“Shit, I forgot all about them! God, I am so gonna fail!” Ryuji yelled.

“Ah, the absolute despair in your face is amazing.” Yusuke said happily.

Shiho eyed Yusuke and frowned a bit.

“Who is this?” Ann asked.

“This is Yusuke, a friend of mine.” Akira introduced.

“It is lovely to meet you.” he said with a bow.

“Wow, how formal.” Ann said.

Shiho just eyed him and looked at Ryuji worriedly.

“Yusuke’s harmless….I think.” Ryuji said rubbing the back of his neck.

“I only crave to be enveloped by art.” he said seriously.

Ann and Shiho just nodded nervously.

“Skipping school, I see?” someone asked.

Shiho, Ann and Ryuji all jumped and looked to see Makoto and Haru coming their way. Ryuji just started to sweat nervously.

“You’re skipping too!” he replied.

Haru giggled as Makoto crossed her arms.

“We were asked to go get supplies for the festival coming up after exams. Since both of us have perfect grades, we were allowed to skip the reviews.” Makoto explained.

“Oh…” Ryuji trailed off, flushing.

“Now, I would rather not report you all for skipping, so maybe you can help us gather the supplies?” Makoto asked softly.

She eyed Yusuke though and frowned.

“I don’t recognize you.” she stated.

“Ah, I do not go to Shujin. My name is Yusuke.” he said with a bow.

“Oh, how lovely.” Haru said, eying his fallen sketchbook.

“Hm?” Yusuke asked looking down.

It had fallen on a open page full of various flowers. Haru picked it up and smiled.

“You must go to the gardens a lot. I recognize these flowers from there.” Haru said handing it back to him.

“Yes, the gardens and the planetarium are two of my favorite places to go and think.” Yusuke agreed.

“I guess we aren’t getting any training done, huh?” Ryuji muttered to Akira.

“Doesn’t look like it.” Akira replied.

They all got up and started to follow Makoto around. She was quite the task master at first, but then she spotted a poster for a movie she wanted to go see and got overly excited about it. Ann and she got caught up in talking about it while Ryuji and Shiho discussed the upcoming volleyball meet. As they gathered some supplies, Akira heard a car honk and turned. Sojiro pulled up alongside the curb and he looked serious.

“Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.

“Sure.” Akira said.

He turned back to the group, looking at the two funny.

“He’s my uncle. I’ll catch up with you guys.” he said waving them off.

The group went on ahead as Akira got in the car. The mood was serious and Akira’s eyes narrowed.

“What’s up?” he asked.

“After you left yesterday, Futaba did some digging into your friend. Ryuji?” Sojiro stated.

“And?” Akira demanded.

“Well, we have a problem. Your friend has a bounty on his head.” Sojiro explained.

“Since when?” Akira demanded.

“Since last night. In fact, she found bounties on his whole family over the past few decades. Anyone who has shown any bit of promise has been wiped out. I guess they didn’t know about Ryuji until they saw him with you.” Sojiro sighed.

“So he’s in danger.” Akira muttered.

“The bounty is pretty high.” Sojiro agreed.

Akira nodded and got out of the car. He leaned back in the window.

“I’m calling on another favor.” Akira said.

Sojiro’s eyes grew wide.

“You sure about this?” he asked.

“Of course, am I ever unsure?” Akira smirked.

Sojiro sighed deeply.

“Cocky brat. What is it?” Sojiro demanded.

“Tell Futaba that when she finds out who put it out, tell me. I’ll handle it.” Akira said with glowing eyes.

Sojiro swallowed harshly and nodded before pulling away. Akira watched him go before looking away. His eyes trailed over the humans and demons around him before scuffing. They could try it, but they would fail. He walked off and soon found the group a few blocks away. Ryuji seemed worried, but calmed down after Akira reappeared.

“What was that about?” Ann asked.

“My uncle wanted to talk to me about my cousin, Futaba.” he said shrugging.

“Oh, was she the family emergency you had? And why you both skipped school today?” Makoto asked.

“Yes and yes.” he smiled.

She just huffed and crossed her arms. Haru laughed a little and Ryuji snickered. They continued on and before long, they ended up back at the park, just as Goro appeared.

“Oh, hello everyone.” he said smiling.

“Hey, Goro.” Ryuji said with a wave.

“Wait, how do you know him?” Makoto demanded.

“Uhhh we’re friends?” Ryuji said nervously.

“Ah, Niijima-san. It’s nice to see you again.” Goro said.

“Akechi-san. A pleasure.” she replied stiffly.

“How do you know him?” Haru asked.

“Sis works with him at the police station.” Makoto replied.

“Wait, you’re a police officer!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“Wait, you’re friends, but you don’t know that?” Ann demanded.

“I thought he was just a student.” Ryuji muttered.

Goro held out his hands.

“Yes, I do help the police, but I am still a student. So, you are both right in that sense.” Goro said gently.

“What are you doing here?” Yusuke asked.

Goro shrugged.

“It was a nice day, so I decided to take a walk.” he said simply.

“Does no one follow the rules?” Makoto muttered angrily.

“I try to, but it is very hard at times.” Goro said sweetly.

Akira watched this all and frowned. Watching Goro interact with the others was interesting, if not a little concerning. Akira looked at Ryuji and thought about what Sojiro had said. Leaning back, he whispered to Yusuke and Shiho.

“Sojiro told me about a bounty on Ryuji.” he muttered calmly.

The two stiffened, but tried to keep themselves in check.

“What does that mean?” Shiho asked.

“It means we need to be careful. Ryuji might be the target, but the others could be victims as well if we are not careful.” Akira stated.

“What are you whispering about?” Haru asked as she moved closer.

“Ryuji has a bounty now. Can I ask for your help in keeping him safe?” Akira asked.

Haru smiled and the grass around her seemed to shift without wind.

“Of course. He’s quite sweet and I have seen him caring for my flowers a few times. To lose such a special human would be sad.” Haru stated.

Shiho nodded.

“Ann and I have known him since middle school. He’s a good guy and doesn’t deserve to be hurt. I’m not strong, but I will try.” she explained.

Yusuke chuckled.

“This is the first human in a very long time to catch Akira’s attention and my passion. I wish to see how far this...friendship will go.” Yusuke replied.

Akira turned back to the group. Makoto’s eyes locked with his and he saw a faint fire in those eyes, a challenge. She had heard everything. He grinned as she gave a swift nod. He wondered what fool would try to challenge them.

 

“Whew, what a day.” Ryuji muttered as they entered the apartment.

“You seemed to have a good time though.” Akira stated.

Ryuji smiled and sat on the bed.

“It was fun. The most fun I’ve had in a long time.” Ryuji said before he looked away.

“Sojiro...he seemed to upset you.” Ryuji said softly.

Akira blinked, startled. He had expected Goro or Yusuke to recognize something was wrong, but not Ryuji. Maybe they had spent too much time together.

“It’s nothing.” Akira shrugged.

“Don’t lie to me.” Ryuji said hotly.

Akira paused and sighed.

“Futaba found out that someone put a bounty on you.” Akira stated.

“A bounty...like in the West?” he asked confused.

“They are still quite common, even in this day and age.” Akira replied.

“So, what do I do? Do I have to like go into hiding?” Ryuji asked.

“You only go into hiding if you don’t have someone like me around. Anyone who tries anything will fail. That I can promise.” Akira replied coldly.

Ryuji seemed to relax a little bit, but he still uneasy. Akira moved closer to him and leaned in.

“Look at me, little human.” Akira said.

Ryuji glanced at him, picking at a thread on his blanket.

“When it comes to demons, I am the nastiest around. Nothing and I mean nothing will happen to you. That I can swear.” Akira said calmly.

And when Ryuji smiled this time, Akira felt like he had finally found the one thing he had been looking for all his life. Who knew what would happen from here, but if Akira had his say, Ryuji would be his for a very long time.

 


End file.
